Witchcraft and Cuckoldry
by TheDarkWonker
Summary: Years after the fall of Voldemort, Ginny and Hermione live a less then fulfilling married life. What do two witches have to do to spice things up a little? Draco Malfoy seems to have all the answers - Warning: Sexual contents. M/F-F/F-M/M
1. Ginny Potter

**Witchcraft and Cuckoldry  
Chapter 1**

Tik. Tik. Tik.

The rhythmic sound of high heels hitting the pavement echoed through the empty streets of Nocturne Alley. Very few people dared to venture out at night in what was rightfully considered the most dangerous part of Wizarding London.

The hooded figure strode unperturbed, wand barely peeking from the sleeve of her coat as a clear warning to all those who might have had unsavory intentions. Only a few acknowledged her presence and those who did and meet her stare knew that it was better not to challenge the figure.

With practiced ease she slipped through small streets, getting further and further away from the usually frequented alleys. Soon enough she stood at the bottom of what appeared to be a dead end, but as soon as she approached the brick wall, space appeared to shift to make way to a sturdy wooden door.

Like all places hidden by the Fidelius Charm, only those who had been revealed the position by the secret keeper could hope to find his location. Without hesitating she knocked at the door and not a moment later a fissure opened to allow a guardian to identify her.

The two persons' eyes met and without a word of acknowledgment the door was opened , only to close with a loud slam as soon as she was inside. Without paying any further attention to the door-keeper, the figure walked down the torch-lit corridor until she stood before yet another door, which opened as soon as she approached this time. Music reached her ears and her nose was assaulted by the familiar smell of wine, food and human flesh, making her shudder like the first time.

A servant stood to the side, waiting patiently for her to remove and hand over her coat. She did not hesitate, slipping off the encumbering piece of clothing and exposing her appearance to the flickering lights. The servant gulped audibly at the sight of **Ginny Potter **nee Weasley.

_Gloriously indecent_.

That was the only way to describe the thirty-four years old, redhead witch, dressed in a red leather corset that cupped her breast and reached down her legs just enough for her not to be arrested if the Aurors crossed her path along the way, but still enough to cause scandal If she was recognized. That possibility, although small, never failed to excite her to the core.

She gave the shocked squib servant a disdainful look and the man scurried away. Now alone, she took in the sight before her. She stood in a ample room with rows of columns on each side, casting shadows all around and hiding the faces of the people inside unless she went to examine them up close.

Not that she needed it to recognize anyone in there. After so many years she could tell everyone apart by the way they moved, talked, smelled and _tasted_.

Several couches and tables were placed all around, covered with fine wines and foods for the presents to partake when taking a break from more interesting activities.

Unseen, somewhere above her on the dark ceiling, enchanted instruments played a soft tune that befitted the atmosphere of that place. However, to Ginny, the best sound was not that of the instruments, but rather that of flesh rhythmically hitting flesh, the wet slurping noises and the guttural moans.

She felt her body heat up in response, like it always did, causing a slick trail of fluids to slide down her legs from her hidden but clearly unclad womanhood. She was almost tempted to answer that call right there and then, in full view of anyone who looked in her direction, like she had done a few times in the past. Instead she let the fire burn some more, further alimented by the sights of the people she passed by on the way to her destination.

There were many familiar faces in there. Important businessman from all over Europe, wizards that moved the economy and that ruled the Wizarding World from the shadows. That kind of people that Voldemort neither had the need or the power to bend to his will, either because making enemies out of them meant wide scale retaliation or because there was more to gain by dealing with than opposing them. They were the kind of people that didn't care for the law of man or the petty politics of each nations, finding ways to grow richer whether the likes of Voldemort or Dumbledore were in charge of a nation.

They were the true, uninterested, rulers of the world.

A few of them recognized and even acknowledged her, with a nod of the head or with a raised glass of wine. Some of them even reached to brush the skin of her exposed legs or even feel her firm, Quidditch-toned butt through her clothes with a fleeting squeeze or a playful slap.

She didn't stop or even slow in her tracks, merely smiling sultrily at those who reached for her body, but silently appreciating their touches that ignited her body even further. On her path, she recognized a few of the women as well.

There was Clara Redfort, one of her teammates in the Holyday Harpies, bobbing her head up and down in an older man's lap, probably one of the sponsors, who stroked her head appreciatively as he sipped a glass of wine. On another side of the room she was sure to have caught a glimpse of Parky Parking, all too busy at buggering a rather young man, likely barely of age, with his own cock affixed on her lower abdomen by a clever use of switching at sticking charms. She was known to be quite fond of the practice of breaking men with their own stolen manhood.

There was Daphne Greengrass, lazily reading from a book while she sat stark naked on a couch, with a girl of indefinite age greedily slurping at her cunt.

Ginny paid them no mind, though she wouldn't have minded stopping by and joining the fun, but her objective was another, that night. Soon her legs carried her to a corridor littered with doors to each sides at regular intervals, each with its own specific numbers.

Ginny's eyes scurried on the numbered tags along the way, walking and heartbeat pace increasing along with the numeration. Then she stood in front of the door to her destination and, mustering as much composure as she could in her highly aroused state she knocked, entering without waiting or needing acknowledgment.

She stood in a much brighter room. Empty white walls were the setting for a black leather couch and a low ebony table of the finest making. Ginny's eyes however had no interest for the furniture, settling instead of the naked form of the man sitting sprawled on the couch, with his throbbing manhood pointing at the ceiling like a tower of flesh challenging the heavens. Ginny stood slaw-jacked, speechless before the glorious sight.

"It has been a while, Ginny," the man spoke, somewhat amused by her reaction.

"D-Draco," she greeted. The platinum-blond man arched an eyebrow in response. "Master," Ginny amended breathily, a shudder crawling upon her spine at the use of his title for her.

"Has it been so long that you have forgotten you manners?" he asked.

Ginny recoiled, both in shame and in excitement at the steel in his voice. She immediately kneeled until she was on all four and then, with carefully measured slowness, she crawled around the table and to his naked lap. She stopped a few inches apart from his body, close enough to smell his musky scent and to feel his burning heat on her face, but not close enough to touch him.

It was maddening.

There it was, her long awaited prize, so close and yet so far. He had been gone for months on a business trip all around the world. For weeks she had to make do with less talented men. For weeks she had to seek release in the touch of other men and women. She always found it, true, but only barely and never as fulfilling as only her Master Draco could.

Now it was right there in front of her and she could not touch it without permission. She gazed at him, eyes pleading, searching for the smallest sign of his acknowledgement. He sighed, barely hiding a smirk and then nodded his approval.

Ginny's mouth was on his cock faster than the eyes could see. She slobbered on the length of his manhood like the bitch in heat she had become. Her tongue explored his magnificent shaft thoroughly, spreading her saliva all over its surface with experienced care. Her feminine hands fondled his balls, massaging lovingly the containers of his seed, while she impaled her mouth and then her throat until the entire length was buried within her.

She couldn't breathe and she didn't care. Far too long she had gone without him. She chocked on his dick until tears fell from her eyes, smearing her make-up. Then and only then she allowed herself to come up for air but still holding his throbbing manhood in her mouth, pleasuring its crown with her swirling tongue.

"Now, that is what I call a greeting. How have you been doing in my absence, Gin?"

"I have missed you so much, Master," she answered honestly, trailing affectionate kisses on the length of his cock.

"Have you been doing your homework?"

"Yes," she chirped happily. "I haven't had sex with my husband since you told me, and I fucked as many of his friends and acquaintances as I could. Dean was particularly enthusiast at the opportunity of fucking my tight little arse."

"You didn't let anyone fuck your pussy, have you?"

"Never," she gasped. "Never without your permission, Master. My cunt is only yours to give away."

"Good, good," he said patting his head. "Did Harry protest at your lack of willingness?"

Ginny snorted at the thought. "He complained a few times, but I put up the excuse of having a headache, being tired from training or having to get up early in the morning. Besides it's not like it took him more than a minute to deal with the issue on his own."

"He doesn't suspect anything, does he?"

She smiled coyly, rubbing the object of her desire against her cheek. "There are perks with being a player in a all-female Quidditch team. Training starts so early in the morning and the briefing sessions often carry late into the night. He might have started wondering if our cover up stories weren't agreed with the whole team."

"Good for you that your teammates are sluts as much as you are," he chuckled.

"It's not my fault," she protested, though she squirmed in renewed arousal. "It was you who made me like this."

"Oh, what was I supposed to do then? Leave you with that premature ejaculator of your husband? Be glad that I gave you the opportunity to find out how a real man feels like. Truly, it's a wonder how he even made you pregnant several times."

"I'm really grateful, Master," Ginny chirped, appreciatively running her tongue on the length of his cock. "Without you I might have never known how an orgasm feels like."

And it was true. In the years of her marriage with Harry she never once experienced the true pleasure of having sex. To put it simply, Harry Potter was a failure as a male. His four-inches long dick, if one could call it that, could barely be felt when he penetrated her and it never took him more than a minute of pathetic romping to release his seed inside her. She had bore him several children, but she had never put much stock in sex, thinking that it was just normal for her not to feel any pleasure at all.

Then everything changed one night, five years before. A night she'd never forget.

-oOo-

AN: Here I am with yet another depraved story. The subject of cuckoldry has always been one of my favorites, as I believe that women should belong to men who can please them, and those who fail at that should bow to those men who are kind enough to make up for their shortcomings. Draco, Ginny and Hermione will be the main characters of this story, but fear not, Harry and Ron will soon join them. In tha regard for those of you who are looking for some hot M/M don't worry: there will be some good stuff for you in the later chapters.

I hope to update Candy soon as well, but it might take a while. I love that story but the lack of plot make things difficult. I was thinking to rewrite it with some actual plot besides Snape fucking everyone.

With that out of the way please review this story. I'd be very glad if you did and I'd be even more glad if you took time to submit me your kinky ideas or even if you just feel like chatting or telling me how much of a perverted slut I am.

I hope to hear from you all real soon. :)


	2. That night

**That night**

Ginny landed softly on the wet grass of the Quidditch Stadium. The opposing team's fans were cheering the victors at the top of their lungs while the Holyday Harpies were utterly defeated.

It was the fifth match in a row they lost and it was only her fault. When teams are evenly matched, as it often happens in the upper leagues, it was the Seeker who made the difference between victory and defeat. There wasn't much she could say in her defense, being almost entirely cut apart from the team play, her failure was exclusively her responsibility. Certainly the other team's seeker was no slouch but she used to be better than this.

"Damn it," Clara swore once she they were back in the lockers. "What the hell Ginny? That snitch was practically staring at you the whole time. How could you have missed it?"

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "I was just so tense I…"

"Tense? Tense? Godamn it Gin, what kind of lame excuse is that? This isn't the first time it happens. If you need a break just say it, we've got plenty of reserves willing to give it a shot."

That was the closest thing to a threat there was for a Quidditch player. There was no such a thing a stepping down from a position unless you were planning to retire. Young and ambitious player wouldn't let go of the role if they managed to get their hands on it.

"I…" she stuttered.

"Now, now," Gwenog Jones, the forty-years-old, black skinned Captain intervened. "There's no need to be so upset. Highs and lows are normal in every teams history. Ginny is probably just a bit under pressure and you aren't helping, Clara. Back off, would you?"

"But…"

"Back off, I said. It's not like you didn't go through a phase like this before, or am I mistaken."

"No," Clara replied, biting his lip, "but I was…"

"We all know what your problem was," Megan Reed, the twenty-five, curly-haired blonde cut in. "Well, beside Gin, that is. Either way, don't you think you should be a bit more understanding?"

"She's Ginny **Potter** for Merlin's sake."

"What has that to do with anything?" Ginny demanded, temper flaring.

"That you're married to Harry Bloody Potter, that's what I mean," Clara snapped back.

"So? What does my husband have to do with anything?"

"Shut up, both of you," Gwenog snapped. "Ginny, calm down and you Clara, don't go assuming that everything is fine in other's people family alright?"

"Ah, but… Fine. See if I care," Clara barked heading for the shower.

"What the hell was that all about?" Ginny asked. "What did I miss?"

"Ah, it's nothing. When you took your leave because you were expecting Clara had a few problems with her husband. She's just assuming that since you're married with the Man-Who-Conquered everything is fine between you and your husband."

"Everything is fine between Harry and me."

Gwenog arched an eyebrow and smirked. "If you say so, who am I to argue? Either way you need to relax a bit. We're going out to drown our sorrow into some good ol' fire-whiskey. Wanna join?"

"I…", Ginny pondered for a minute. To tell the truth she was feeling tired and unmotivated, but she didn't feel like letting their teammates down twice the same night. Besides, Harry was probably going to pull an all-nighter at the Ministry again, while Albus Severus and Lily were at her parents' since no one really knew how long a Quidditch match would last. At that hour they were likely already sleeping. All that waited for her was a cold and empty house.

"Yeah, I'd like to," she finally answered. She didn't know how much that choice would change her life.

-oOo-

They went to a pub in Diagon Alley, a small establishment known only to a few. The kind of place where celebrities went to have a drink and avoid the crowd of cheering fans. They sat all together at a table far in the corner and started drinking.

There wasn't really much to celebrate but when the alcohol flows people become chatty and amicable. Ginny wasn't in the mood for partying when she arrived but after the second beer she started to feel lightheaded and in a better mood even though she was drinking only beer.

"This is really good," Ginny said sipping at her beer. "Never tasted anything quite like this."

"I know," Gwenog smiled strangely, as if laughing at her own private joke. "It's a product of this place. Not like those big breweries that mass produce only tasteless stuff. Hey, barkeep, another of your Special Brew for Ginny."

"Coming right up!" the sturdy looking man with a long bear said, slipping into a door behind the counter.

"Why does he always go back there to take a pint?" Ginny asked a bit curious.

"Trade secret," Clara replied, far more cheerful than she was right after the match. "I have been in the back once. They keep the good stuff in special containers and they wouldn't want somebody to steal the idea."

"Then why they have let you in there?" the redhead asked.

"Cuz I'm awesome," she slurred, "but seriously, my uncle owes a share of this place so I pretty much come and go as I want. Plus I get all the drinks I want for free."

"Cheapskate," Ginny laughed and Clara stuck her tongue at there. "What's taking him so long anyway? It's been a while since he went in there."

Clara stood groggily on her feet. "I'll go check!" she declared sticking out her arm and finger as if announcing she was going on a quest.

"Is that really alright?" Ginny wondered, watching her teammate stumble and wobble around the counter and into the back of the shop.

"You heard her," Gwenog said, "she practically owe the place."

"Whatever," Ginny shrugged, returning to her beer. Damn, if it wasn't the best thing she ever tasted.

-oOo-

Clara closed the door behind her. The back of the shop was much bigger than one would think when looking from the outside. Rows and rows of barrels filled with whiskey, ales and beers were lined up against the wall.

The barkeeper was nowhere to be seen, but Clara knew where to find him. She walked through the barrels, toward a corner of the room. There she found the person he was looking for.

The barman had her back turned to her, but there was no mistaking what he was doing. There were six pints of beer lined up on a small table in front of him, one for each one of them, and he had his pants pooled at his ankles. The furious motion of his right arm didn't leave much to the imagination as to what he was doing.

"Hey there, handsome," she purred, "need a hand with that?"

The man turned halfway in surprise, revealing his impressive erected manhood to the woman. He grinned at her, relaxing when he recognized her.

"I've got enough hands by myself, Clara. How about using that pretty mouth of yours instead?"

He made his huge cock bounce up and down, watching amusedly as Clara followed its every movement, licking her lips.

"That sounds like a great idea," she agreed. Without wasting time she walked up to him, ripping open her blouse and exposing her juicy breasts. She kneeled before the man and with a deep breath she took his length into her mouth.

"Hmm," the man groaned, "you came at the perfect time, babe. I had plenty of customers today and I was starting to run dry. A nice warm tongue it's exactly what I needed to get some more juice out of me."

"Leave it to me," Clara said, running her tongue on his manhood, wetting the entire surface with her saliva. "I'll get you up and running in no time again."

She licked and sucked, slurped and stroked. It was a difficult thing to take it all in her mouth, but she certainly tried her best. She pinched her nipples and stroked her pussy through the material of her tight pants until a wet spot appeared between her legs. She fondled and teased his balls, caressing and squeezing slightly, until he grabbed both sides of her head and begun fucking her mouth and throat with powerful trusts of his hips.

"Aaah, here comes the secret ingredient," he groaned, pulling out of her. Clara carefully pointed him at the pints, using long and slow strokes to provide the last pleasure needed to bring him over the edge.

Powerful streams of sticky white seed burst out of his cock, splattering into each beer. Clara had a hard time waiting from him to have finished putting enough of his nectar inside the pints before she could lick the excess from his cock and whatever had missed the mark.

Lastly she cleaned her fingers, taking her sweet time to savor the last droplets of the undiluted nectar.

"Your stuff is always the best," she said while she used her wand to clean herself and repair her blouse.

"Spoken from experience?" the man asked jokingly.

"Of course," she purred, giving a last, playful stroke to his now clothed member.

The man just laughed, slapped her ass and handed her over three of the beers.

"Come on, let's take them to your friends. They sure can tell the good stuff apart too."

"Yeah," she laughed. "Oh, wait. I almost forgot."

She pulled out a vial from a pocket and promptly emptied the contents in one of the pints.

"What is that?" the barkeeper asked.

"The solution to Ginny's _little _problems," she grinned wickedly.

-oOo-

Ginny was a tad too drunk to tell how long it took Clara to come back with the shop owner, but she didn't quite care. She had finished her beer and she was eager to get started on another one.

"What took you so long?" she asked in drunker anger.

"The good things in life don't _come fast_, Ginny," Clara said, causing her teammates to break down in giggles. "Here's your drink."

Ginny greedily snatched the pint from Clara's hands and promptly started drinking it. This stuff was really good and it got better the more she drunk. She was also getting increasingly hot, probably because of the alcohol, so she started unbuttoning her blouse.

It didn't help much, so she drank more of her cold beer. Wait, wasn't that why she was getting hotter in the first place? Oh, who cared anyway? It was getting more and more difficult to think straight. She was feeling cheerful though so she didn't bother. Still it was REALLY getting hot in there.

"What's wrong Ginny?" Gwenog asked amusedly through the haze of drunkenness. "You're getting all sweaty."

"Yeah," she slurred "it's too hot in here."

"I know, why don't you wear something a little lighter then?"

"Lighter?" she blinked. Uh, all of her teammates had undressed and they were now sitting causally wearing only their underwear. Wasn't there something wrong with that? She looked around. What was this place again?

Bah, who cared. She was hot and thirsty, so she took another long sip from her beer and then tried to unbutton her blouse completely. She was lacking the coordination, though, so after a couple of frustrated attempts she just grabbed the edges and pulled, ripping it apart and shrugging off the remnants of clothing from her shoulders.

Much better!

She heard someone laugh around her, but she didn't bother identifying them. She was thirsty, damn it, so she took another good sip of her beer.

And now she was feeling hot again. That wouldn't do. She kicked away her shoes, revealing her striped socks. She stood awkwardly and fumbled with the zipper of her skirt, succeeding in removing it after a couple of attempts.

She sat back down with a sigh enjoying the coolness on her skin. Then without a second thought she chugged down the last of her beer, making sure to get all the strange cream at the bottom.

Hmmm. That last part was the best. She didn't know what it was, but she wanted more.

"Gimme... gimme another," she slurred, waving her empty pint. She was promptly handed over another, but when she tasted it, she pulled it away. "This is no good. Gimme another like before."

"You need to add the secret ingredient," someone told her. She thought it was Clara, but she wasn't all that sure.

"Shecret ingredient?"

"Yes," another one answered. "Here, suck on this until it comes out."

Something pink was put in front of her. She couldn't quite make out what it was from so close, but hey, if she only had to suck on it to get her drink, it wasn't that much of an effort, was it?

She put it in her mouth, marveling at the warmth, taste and texture. She gave a few tentative licks at the thing and then started sucking vigorously if uncoordinatedly. She didn't really know how long she went at it and she didn't really mind. Though she really wanted her drink she also liked sucking on this stuff. Suddenly it was pulled out of her mouth, but before she could protest something sticky shot on her face and breasts.

"Wha?" she slurred.

"There's your secret ingredient, Ginny."

"Right," she replied scooping it up and the mixing it up with her beer using her fingers as if they were a spoon. Slowly but surely she drunk the pint dry again, and when it was over she noticed the leftover _ingredient_ on her breast. She used her fingers to gather and suck it, but she soon realized it wasn't easy, and no matter how much she licked she never got clean. She must have been imagining things, because it looked like it was increasing instead of diminishing.

It went better when she decided to lick it off directly from her breast. Felt better too. ... When exactly had she removed her bra? Oh, it was unimportant anyway. The only thing she was interested in was licking away the ingredient, alternating each breast and the damn hotness that kept bothering her.

Where was it coming from all this heat anyway? It had to be close by or it wouldn't be so intense. It seemed to be originated somewhere _below_. She reached with her hand, following her sweating and sticky body. It seemed that there was more ingredient than she though because even her abdomen was covered in it. She decided that it was better keep licking it away while she searched.

She gasped when she reached the source of the heat. It was wet and slippery and touching it felt soooo good. What a strange thing. She stirred it some more. Merlin, what a wonderful night it turned out to be.

-oOo-

Clara grinned at the sight of Ginny, sitting alone at their table, wearing nothing but socks, fingering her wet cunt while surrounded by men who kept cumming on her. Oh, how she would have freaked out if she had been still conscious, but she was hopelessly drunk and the only thing that didn't allow her to pass out was the potion she had put into her beer.

She kept looking until Gwenog, who was bent on the opposite side of her table with a man fucking her from behind, just like her, pulled her into a passionate kiss. Her mouth reeked of cum and Clara loved it. She loved it even more when the man behind her, whomever he was, released his load right into her womb, making her come violently while her tongue was still intertwined with her teammates. She hadn't event stopped cumming yet that another man took her partner's place and begun pounding at her cunt with abandon, making her squeal in Gweong's mouth.

Merlin how she loved the nights out with her teammates. Thinking about it now, she couldn't believe she used to live without it, nor she could quite understand how she could have felt guilty for cheating on her husband a few years ago.

For years she had been growing increasingly frustrated with her sexual life, until her uncle took into this place one night and fucked her silly with all of his friend while she was drunk. She had enjoyed it far too much to call it rape afterward, and that knowledge ate away at her for months before she learned that Gwenog too had the same problem and deal with it in the same manner.

Life hadn't been the same after that, but it had been better. She even played better because she was more relaxed and satisfied. It took very little to drag the rest of her teammates with the exception of Ginny into it. She couldn't believe it possible, knowing how powerful he was, but from what they had managed to gather from Ginny's few talks of her private life, Harry Potter had to be a tiny-dick premature ejaculator.

Originally none of them wanted to give the man who killed Voldemort any reason for considering the Holyday Harpies anything less than a safe environment for his, but when his lack of decent sexual talent ruined their game they couldn't stand for it. Ginny had failed, or more likely she hadn't even tried, to find herself a lover so it fell upon them to relieve her of her stress and make her broom-worthy again.

Now... now there was no turning back. No one got out of this little club of theirs. There were influent people who came in this place expressly to fuck celebrities who were having a hard time, be it financial or otherwise, and the wife of Harry Potter was without a doubt one of the most sought after woman of the country.

Many people envied or loathed Harry Potter and getting to fuck his wife, turning her into a cock-addicted whore was more than they had hoped for. The question passing through everyone's mind was: who would have the honor of being the first?

That was when the door slammed open and Draco Malfoy walked in.

-oOo-

AN: How did you like this chapter? Was it hot enough? Do you like how Ginny is going to slowly fall to lust and become a whore? I can't wait to let you read it. Please review and let me know what you think. I'm eagerly awaiting as many dirty and depraved suggestion.

Don't make me wait too long. :)


	3. The bet

**- THE BET -**

Ginny stirred in her bed and woke up. Yawning loudly she stretched her Quidditch-toned body and slipped out of bed. It was obviously already late morning, maybe almost noon, but she didn't pay it any mind. She didn't have training in the morning after a big game so she usually slept late.

She sauntered into the bathroom and took a quick shower, rinsing her body. She dried herself with a quick spell and walked into the kitchen for a quick breakfast after putting on some clothes.

Harry hadn't returned yet, but she wasn't worried. The days when violence run rampant through the streets of magical London were long gone and though the job of an Auror wasn't void of risks Harry lamented that his greatest foe was now the paperwork. As Head Auror, even if he wasn't deployed in the field as in the days after the fall of Voldemort, he still had to coordinate the effort of the entire department. If any emergency came up he had the duty to remain in office.

It happened more often than not, sadly, and that meant that he slept at his desk, returning home only when his work allowed for it. With Ginny leaving either for training of for playing it sometimes happened that they didn't see each other for weeks at times, and the children who weren't yet of age to go to Hogwarts spent most of their time at the Burrow.

It wasn't an ideal situation, but it worked and Molly was more than happy to have children to look after once again since all of hers had moved out and lived their own life.

While she ate breakfast Ginny considered what she could do to improve the situation. She couldn't drop Quidditch. She liked the sport maybe more than Ron and she didn't want to become just a housewife like her mother had been. Likewise, Harry wouldn't quit his job at the ministry, not after all he went through to defeat Voldemort and eradicate his sympathizer from power.

Clara had been right the previous evening. Ginny was very tense and frustrated and her game suffered from it. In the morning she was always grumpy and her mood carried over day after day. Strangely, only that morning she had woken more relaxed and in better mood than usual. Probably, she mused as she stood to place the plates in the sink, it was because she vented some of that tension with her teammates at the pub, drowning her frustration in alcohol and…. What else?

She had the impression that drinking wasn't the only thing she had done the previous night. In fact she was almost sure that-

"_Fuck me hardEeeEr_."

Her hold slipped and the plates crashed on the floor. A fuzzed memory flashed through her mind. What was that? She recalled Gwenog's voice screaming in… pleasure? But…

-oOo

_"Fuckme-fuckme-fuckme-fuckme-fuckmeeee!"_

_Gwenog screamed her lungs out while a man Ginny didn't know pounded her from behind with powerful thrusts of his hips. The dark-skinned captain of the Holyheads Harpies arched her back, partially in delight and partially because the man was pulling at her hair with enough strength to hold her in a bent over position without any support from the front. With each thrust her boobs bounced frantically and Gwenog squeezed them like they ripe melons from which she wanted to draw all the juice._

_Ginny's brain didn't really understand what she was seeing, dazed as she was, but her memories recorded everything nonetheless. Clara and Megan were on their knees not too far away from their captain, boobs pressed against each other while their mouths and tongues worked on the thick manhood placed between their faces. They moved in perfect sync, lips never losing the other's while they moved left and right on the length of the fleshy rod they seemed so delighted to worship._

_The rest of her teammates too were engaged in similar acts of debauchery, spreading their legs for one or more men that certainly weren't their boyfriends, fiancées or husbands. Normally Ginny would have been appalled at the sight, scandalized even, but in that moment though she was awake, she was not conscious._

_She sat on her bench, wearing nothing but her socks sucking at her breasts and fondling her womanhood with enthusiasm while four man stood naked around her, stroking their cocks furiously and spilling their fluids on her body. Occasionally one grew bolder and placed it against her lips, causing her to suck on it subconsciously until he spilled his load right into her mouth, which she swallowed without even thinking what she was doing. Two other took away her socks and used them as sleeves for their dicks, cumming into the piece of clothing and then putting them on her feet again._

_She was aware that there were flashes of light at regular intervals. Someone was taking pictures and no one was bothered in the slightest. When the photographer went to take a picture of Gwenog she gave him a sultry smile, cupping her breasts together and pouting her lips as if kissing at the viewer. Clara and Megan only turned their eyes at him, both giving the typical victory sign with two fingers while they kept sucking relentlessly._

_The then photographer moved up to her and someone spoke._

_"Hey Ginny, why don't you give out fans a good look at your cunt? Show them Harry Potter's private playground."_

_But she didn't comply. She was far too gone for her brain to make any sense of what she was being told. She just kept fingering her pussy mindlessly, giving the occasional moan of pleasure._

_"Guys, open up her legs will ya?"_

_Two of them men went to obey, but someone spoke louder in the midst of the chaos._

_"That is far enough," the manly commanded. "Let her go this instant."_

_"But… Mr. Malfoy, this pictures are worth a fortune," the photographer objected. "I can't really..."_

_"Did I stutter, worm?" he growled at the man, who seemed to shrink under his glare. "Unhand her and give me that camera. I'll pay you your fees if that what it takes. Now let her go."_

_"Alright alright," the man complied handing over the camera in exchange of a bag of galleons. "There you have it. It's a shame though!"_

_Draco stormed up to her and with a few flicks of his wand she was clean again. She recalled his eyes staring down at her, then a flash of red anticipated the bliss of unconsciousness._

-oOo-

Ginny swooned and almost fell. She caught the edge of the table to steady herself. A strong sense of nausea swept over her, almost causing her to vomit.

No, no, no, no! That couldn't be real. She desperately wanted it to be a figment of her imagination, but the memory was too clear. She recalled perfectly every detail, from the smell to the taste.

How could have something like that have happened? She wasn't all that used to drinking alcohol, but she should have held it better than that. Instead she was so hopelessly drunk that she undressed in a public place and put on a show for everyone, letting strange men play with her body. Even her teammates were indulging themselves in random act of sex with strangers.

And the pictures. Oh, Merlin the pictures. Draco Malfoy of all people had to be there and see it happen?

She was ruined. Ruined! Her life, her career, her marriage. All of it was ruined. What would her family think of her? What would Harry think of her?

_Whore._

That's what they would think of her. That's what they would call her.

No, she had to do something, _anything_, to get those pictures back.

She run to her room, hastily putting on some clothes. Then she left the house, Disapparating as soon as she was out of the wards.

-oOo-

"Master Draco," the House Elf said, popping into the study, "There be Lady Potter at the door."

"Let her in," he replied without looking away from the parchments he was reading. Not a minute later the door to his study was opened and an enraged-looking Ginny Potter walked in. "Well, what brings you here this fine morning, Weasley?"

"It's Potter now," she corrected. "And you know perfectly well why I'm here."

"I do? I'm afraid I'm missing something. As you may know I'm a very busy person so I can't hope to remember all the things that could get you so worked up in the morning."

"Don't play dumb. It's about that… thing that happened tonight."

"Oh, that," Draco snapped his fingers in faux realization. "Of course, of course. I almost forgot about it."

He opened a drawer and took out an envelope, throwing it casually on his desk. The loosely closed envelope opened and a number of pictures, animated as they were in the Wizarding world, slipped out, sprawling around.

Ginny's complexion paled considerably as she stared at herself from different angles. They were quite good shots, in Draco's opinion. Ginny thrusting her fingers into her cunt while men whose face weren't in the frame jizzed all over her body was quite a sight, not to mention the redhead sucking dreamily on a dick and swallowing semen as if she was used to it.

Draco could have watched them for hours, too bad that the real life version couldn't stand the sight anymore and rushed to put them back into the envelope.

"The negatives… give me the negatives," she said when she had finished gathering them.

"Now, why in Merlin's name would I do that?" he asked, eyebrows raised.

"Iìll pay you!" she nearly shouted. "How much do you want? I double, no, triple whatever you paid for this garbage."

"Calm down, Weasley," he tried to placate her. "This isn't about money."

"You want to get back at Harry, don't you?" she snapped. "Well, he won't believe you. It could be anyone under polyjuice in those pictures. He won't take your word over mine."

"Look, Weasley…"

"It's Potter, damn you!"

"… Potter. Listen, I can't in good conscience let this matter drop. I know you won't believe me, but I owe your husband a favor for keeping me and my family out of Azkaban at the end of the war. After all he went through, Hell, after all I put him through over the years, he doesn't deserve his wife lying to him, cheating around while he works almost every night."

"Then just give me those negatives and let's forget about it! I'm going to pretend it has been a very bad nightmare and move on."

"Hold on, it's not that simple. There's obviously some problem here if all it takes is a bit of alcohol to get you frisky with a random stranger. … Unless of course this wasn't the first time and you've been doing this behind your husband back for a while."

"I most certainly did not! How dare you even insinuate something like this!"

"Well," he said taking out another envelope from his desk, throwing it on the desk again and revealing more of those pictures, in bigger size. "That's why."

"You…" Ginny growled, rushing to collect those copies as well. "What in Merlin's name do you want from me?"

"I want you to be honest," he said evenly. "It's quite clear to me that either you or your marriage has a problem. What I want is that you'll be honest with Harry about this incident and that you work out with him whatever issue has pushed you to do such a thing."

"No… No!" she shook her head. "Out of the question. Something like that would kill him!"

"You think so? And what do you think finding out from a third party would make to him, hmm?"

"Blackmailing me won't…!"

"No, no. Nothing of the sort. I have no intention to divulge this pictures to anyone, but how do we know there aren't more, or that more won't be made in the future when you'll just whore yourself out again, hmm?"

"I don't whore myself out to anyone," she protested, slamming her hands on his desk. "Stop saying that!"

"I don't believe you," he said flatly, coldly even. "Evidence proves otherwise and there are other witnesses besides me."

"Harry would never believe you or anybody else, no matter what you say there's no way to prove it was actually me doing those things. Even a testimony give under Veritaserum can't prove that it was actually me."

"That's true," he nodded. "At best it would prove they were convinced it was you, but that wouldn't be much of a proof. The only person that can testify it without the shadow is none other than you, and don't be too sure that Harry wouldn't ask you to take Veritaserum. Yeah, he won't believe it, at first, but surely the Head of the DMLE wouldn't just let this matter drop. Impersonating someone and disparage them it's a crime. Harry would be bound to pursue this matter and, let's be honest, he would keep looking until he found who posed as his wife and smeared her, and by extension his, reputation. What do you think it will happen when no culprit will be found because there are no culprits to be found?"

"I…," she stuttered.

"Yes," he continued waving his hands in dismissal, "suspicions are nasty things and rumors would start to spread out eventually. Of course, with this incident being a criminal offense you would be called to testify for yourself and you know how Veritaserum is now customary to use in almost all trials. It might be a matter of weeks, perhaps even months, make it even a year, but in the end you'll be sitting before the Wizengamot declaring under truth serum that you have cheated on your husband, and that the woman in these pictures, wantonly sucking cocks in a public establishment was none other than you, Ginny Potter!"

"STOP IT! JUST STOP IT!" she shouted, tears flowing from her eyes. "What do you want? Just tell me what the hell you want from me!"

"What I want is for you to come out clean, either by working out with Harry why hasn't been satisfying you or just admit that you're a shameless whore."

"I'm not a whore!" she cried. "And Harry isn't at fault!"

"Oh, really?" he sneered. "I dare you to prove it!"

"… How?"

"Oh, simply enough: let's fuck!"

"I-you- WHAT!"

"Oh don't act like a prude," he scoffed, "it doesn't suit you at all."

"I'm not going to-to… _have sex_ with you!" Ginny hissed indignantly.

"Well, then, I'm going to have a nice long chat with your husband."

"No! No, wait….," she stopped him. "How is doing it with you going to prove anything? How is cheating on Harry _again_ going to prove that I'm not like you say? That doesn't make any sense at all."

"Oh, I'm not talking about simply fucking for the sake of it. There is a condition of course: you must make me come without coming yourself."

"…What?"

"It's easy, isn't it?" he smirked. "I mean, you aren't really into it to begin with, so I can't see you getting off from having sex with _me_. It's evident you loathe me. And besides how difficult can it be to make a man come once? If you manage it, I'll hand over the negatives and all of the copies I made. I'll even let you oblivate the entire incident from my mind if you want. "

"And if I can't do it?"

"We go back to square one and either me or you are going to speak about this with Harry. The choice is yours… Potter."

Ginny didn't speak for a long minute, during which she didn't even meet his gaze. Then…

"…"

"Excuse me?" he asked. "I missed that."

"I'll do it," she said in barely audible whisper, face aflame with shame. "I'll have sex with you."

It took Draco all of his Occlumency not to burst out laughing.

"A wise choice," he nodded. "Come on, the sooner we get started the sooner we'll be finished."

He ushered her out of his study, down a corridor and toward a room, inside which a two posters bed was placed.

Even though she stood a few feet away, her back turned to him, Draco could see that Ginny was shaking.

He liked his lips in anticipation. Soon he would make her shake even more. Let it be known that the Malfoy always paid their debts, but that didn't mean they'd be any poorer because of it.


	4. The true Ginny

** The true Ginny**

The door closed behind them loud slam that almost made her jump out of her skin.

She was alone now with Draco Malfoy, now, in a bedroom, with the stated intent of having sex together. Merlin, this was all wrong.

"Ah, Draco," she fidgeted, "I'm not sure about this anymore."

"It's your choice, Potter," the platinum blonde sighed behind her, running a hand through his air."If you want to leave, go right ahead." As if to prove his point he opened the door for her. "That is, of course, if you are ready to accept the consequences."

"Bastard," she said through gritted teeth."You just want to fuck me, that's the truth."

"Look Ginny," he replied angrily, closing the door again. "I'm really tired of this holier than thou attitude of yours. I'm giving you all the options besides simply turning your back on your responsibilities. Quite frankly, another person wouldn't have bothered. Your pictures could have been on the Prophet this morning if I didn't come in when I did. Anybody else would have either sold them or just blackmailed you to the end of your days. Anybody else wouldn't have dragged you away from that place, cleaned you up and tucked into your bed."

"Eh? What do you… oh"

"Yeah. _Oh,_" he mocked. "If I wanted to just have sex with you, like you said, I wouldn't have to go through all of this."

Her eyes lost her rage, sliding away from him. She hadn't really stopped to consider how she got home. Thinking about it, it couldn't have been her teammates, far too busy enjoying themselves. She had though that somehow she had drunkenly got back on her own.

"Oh," she replied. "Ah. T-Thank you?"

This was almost ridiculous, she thought. Here she was thanking the man who was trying to blackmail her into having sex with him. But… was it really blackmail at this point? He did not ask at any point for compensation, nor he told her she had to go through with it. From the beginning the only thing he asked was for her to be honest.

The truth was that she had cheated on her husband and that Draco had prevented it from becoming widespread knowledge. Wouldn't anyone else in his place thought pretty much the same thing about her? That she was a slut? No one would have given her the benefit of the doubt. Rather they would have taken advantage of her during and after that evening.

"You're welcome," he replied far more gently that she thought him capable of.

He was right. It was her mistake, her responsibility, but she couldn't tell Harry. There was just no way she could. Taking a deep breath, she steadied herself and the slid her coat of her shoulders. With trembling hands she went to unbutton her shirt, but when she had the second one popped open she found Draco's hands stopping hers.

"Don't rush," he whispered, "let's do things in order."

"What do you-!"

She found his lips on hers, gentle but demanding at the same time. He pulled her to his chest, sliding an arm behind her.

For a moment everything blurred her manly scent filling her nostrils. Before she could fully comprehend what was going on her lips were kissing back.

'_I…'_ she blinked, but she didn't push him back. _'I'm really kissing Draco Malfoy? This is so wrong.'_ But even if she found it wrong she didn't push him away, not even when his tongue demanded entrance to her mouth.

_'I don't like this,'_ she told herself. _'I'm doing it for the sake of my family.'_

But even if her mind thought that, grasping to maintain her convictions, it didn't change the fact that her body was answering to him.

She leaned forward, molding her form to his. She squeaked when his callous hand grabbed her bottom, squeezing strongly. She moaned when his other hand caressed her breast, grazing at her surprisingly stiff nipple.

He played with her while she floated in a strange could of haziness. She didn't even notice when her shirt and skirt fell, enraptured as she was by Draco's skilled ministration.

_'This doesn't feel good'_ she stubbornly told herself when her bra followed her shirt.

_'This… doesn't feel… good at all' _she repeated when he removed his shirt and let her hands roam over his broad torso.

He took her breast, and kissed it, playfully teasing her nipple. She arched her back and moaned, loudly enough to snap her out of her haze.

She pulled back, trying to regain her control, her sanity, but Draco only to the change to remove is belt and let his trousers and pants fall on the floor, revealing the thing underneath. Ginny gasped at the sight.

Draco's cock was erect, even if not fully, and already it was longer than her forearm with enough girth that she knew just by looking that one of her hand alone couldn't wrap it entirely.

It was… it was at least five times Harry's and it was already leaking precum from the tip. She didn't even know they could be that big. Something like that certainly couldn't fit inside her body.

She was afraid it would hurt, but even if her mind was afraid, her body answered appropriately.

"I'… that's too big," she said. "It will never fit."

"Don't be silly, Ginny. You gave birth to three children already. As endowed as I may be, it's nothing compared to childbirth."

"I… guess…"

"Besides," he smirked. "You don't sound really convinced about it.

"Eh?" she asked dumbfounded, realizing only then that she was playing with her breast with one hand while the other pressed against her panties, moist with female juices to the point of being practically transparent. "No, I… Something wrong with my body. They… someone must have slipped something into my drink yesterday."

"Well of course they did," Draco replied evenly, while he run his hands over her skin causing her to shiver. "It's a variant of the Veritaserum."

"Ah… wha…" she slurred with he played with her breasts, drawing circles around her nipple but not quite touching them. His manhood though, was poking teasingly at her belly button.

"It's a variant of the Truth Serum mostly used at parties," he explained while she run her hand over the length of his dick, mesmerized by the throbbing length and the bulging veins all around it. "Well, certain parties at least."

"Ah… No… This is wrong… I was drugged. That's it. It's all that potion's fault," she pleaded, though she didn't stop her hands from stroking his cock with increasing strength.

"Not quite," he chuckled. "The only thing the potion does is making a person honest with their feelings. It doesn't force them to do anything they don't really want or find repugnat. Don't look for excuses, Ginny. It was all you last night."

"N-No…"

"Yes," he replied moving toward for her slobbering pussy, pulling down her panties and running his fingers in the wet mound. Ginny moaned loudly, body shaking in release, despite her best efforts at holding back, leaning against his body, unable to support her weight on her own legs. "This is the real you, Ginny Potter. And you just came all over my fingers."

"No. I… didn't come. You're wrong…" she protested weakly. "There's no way something like that could have… felt good."

"Oh?" he smirked. "I guess it was my mistake then. Let's continue, shall we?"

He lifted her bridal style and went for the bed, dropping her on the soft mattress unceremoniously. He joined her immediately, his throbbing manhood pointing menacingly at her. Ginny shivered and more juice fell from her already dripping pussy. For all her denials, her body was being honest. It was all the potion's fault, she convinced herself.

"By the way," he said spreading her legs apart with any resistance on her part." That potion doesn't last more than two hours."

"Two hou- AiiiiIIIII!" she squealed as he plunged into her in a single stroke, finding almost no resistance in the sloppy wet cunt. Though she was tight, her body accepted him fully. Ginny cried partially in pain but mostly in pleasure.

"Hey, now, don't tell me you came from having it just stuck in."

"I.. I… I… did not come," she stuttered with her back arched and with her nail digging bloody trails into his chest.

"Stubborn to the end, aren't you?" He laughed. "Well, I guess I just have to go until you admit it."

"Wait! Don't move ye- Aaaah! Ah! Ah! Ah!"

Draco rammed into her with long and powerful swings, his manhood reaching all the way to her innermost place.

"IiiiIiii," she wailed. "Big! Why is it so biiig?"

"This is a real man's dick, Ginny," he purred into her ear.

"It's… ah! Tearing me ah! Apart… I never…."

"Never what? Felt so good?"

"No! This doesn't feel… Aaah! Any good at all. This doesn't –IAAAH!"

Her cunt tightened and wrapped around his manhood with enough strength to almost make him hurt. Still, Draco didn't come yet.

"I didn't… I didn't… come," she slurred. "I most certainly didn't come."

Draco slowly pulled out, causing Ginny to moan in displeasure. Her disappointment lasted only a moment as he flipped her around and grabbed her wait, forcing her on all four.

"Wait, I never- Auuuh!" she moaned when his dick pierced her cunt from behind.

The sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed through the room, impregnating the air with the scent of a fertile woman in heat. Ginny's mind was swirling violently, too caught in the feelings to formulate any coherent thought. She didn't even notice that she was pushing back at Draco's, matching his rhythm with increasing vigor.

On his part Draco held nothing back. He reached for the depths of her womanhood as if trying to conquer a foreign land. For all her denials, Ginny's cunt was wrapping his cock and pulling it further in, where her cervix throbbed in anticipation.

He knew from the tightening of her pussy that she was about to reach an orgasm again, but this time he had no intention to just let her brush it off. As she was almost on the brink he pulled out.

"No… ah…" she cried in dismay. "W… why?"

He didn't reply but grabbed her hips, dragging her to the edge of the bed, where he lifted her by her legs effortlessly. He stood in front of the full-height mirror where he spread her legs apart. Ginny was startled by this but she had no time to protest as she was immediately impaled by his dick from behind.

"Ooooh," she gasped. Her breath was knocked out of her by the pleasure and the sudden pressure that was almost like a punch to the stomach. Draco lifted her let her fell on his cock repeatedly, though more gently, while Ginny held herself in position by wrapping her hands around his head from behind her shoulders. Her boobs swung wildly up and down in a mesmerizing motion. She was almost about to come when Draco stopped again, keeping only the crown of his cock into her womanhood. Ginny's pussy clung at it with everything she had.

"Why…?" she panted. "Don't stop," she pleaded before she could stop herself.

"I'm growing tired of your blatant lies," he growled into her ear. "So this is where we stop."

"Don't…."

"What do you want, Ginny?" he asked, rocking his hips. "Do you want my dick inside you? Do you want my dick to make you come?"

"Y…yes."

"Yes, what? What do you want from me? Use your own words."

"I want… your… big… c-cock… inside me."

"And?" he demanded.

"Make me com-iiiiH!"

"Look at yourself, Ginny," he commanded as he pounded her for all he was worth. "This is the real you. A woman pleading a man other than your husband to give you pleasure. This is you, **_whore!_**"

And Ginny looked at her own reflection, bouncing up and down Draco's cock. Her expression wasn't tormented or even shameful. She wore an expression of delight, of fulfillment. Never she had been held like this. Never she had been taken like this. Never had a man reached so deep inside her.

As of that moment, there wasn't a single glimpse of thought about her husband or her family in her mind. The single, all-consuming thought was the burning rod pounding violently inside her body.

She could no longer deny it. She didn't want to deny it. She was- **_"Cummiiiiing!"_**

Her pussy squeezed around his cock, madly squirting juices beneath her, while she trashed in Draco's arms. Exhausted in mind and body, she offered no resistance when the blonde pulled out of her and gently carried her to the bed, nor she did protest when he leaned on her and kissed her lips, tongue intertwining in a slow, wet dance.

"Now, then," Draco whispered sultry in her ear. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Don't… tell Harry," she whimpered, her orgasm still washing through her, causing her body to spasm and twitch every now and then.

"That's not what we agreed upon, Ginny dear," he mumbled while he run his tongue down her stomach. "It's quite obvious you can't control yourself at all. A whore like you must be contained or you'll end up causing damage."

"I'll… do anything. Please… don't…."

"Hmm… fine," he sighed. "Tell you what, come back here every night you can excuse yourself for other business for the next month. If by the end of it you can make me come before you do, then I'll let this matter drop. If not, well, we'll think of something."

"A month… of sex… with you?" she asked, though her voice didn't betray the dread it would have caused just a few minutes before.

"Yeah. I give you one month to learn to control yourself. If you fail, I'll have to take some other measure of containment, that is, unless you come clean with Harry."

"One month… alright… I can do it," she agreed.

"Then we are in agreement. Now, shall we begin with your treatment right now?"

"Eh? Right away?"

"Of course," he snorted, "or do you think you can afford to slack off?"

"…No," she licked her lips. "I can't really afford it."

"Well, let's continue then," Draco smiled as he moved over her. Ginny didn't even notice how she spread her legs in acceptance, this time.

-oOo-

An hour later Draco stepped out of the shower, wearing immaculate robes. He shoot a glance at his partners who was lying with her face planted into the cushions and her butt sticking up in the air, rivulets of manly seed overflowing for her abused cunt.

Though she was awake, her expression was vacant and blissfully happy. Draco snorted to himself. For one who claimed she wasn't a whore, she certainly was more than eager to be fucked over and over again once her initial resistances were broken.

Ah, well, It wasn't like he hadn't expected as much, but he had underestimated the sheer hunger for cock she had. Regardless of Harry's talent, or lack thereof, a woman with that sex drive was not something a normal man could handle.

Well, he did have more than one way to deal with a situation such as that. Potter would better be grateful that he didn't let the matter become known to the general public. It was all because of his sense of honor that Draco had took this task upon himself. If he hadn't, there was no doubt in his mind that Ginny would have caused a scandal sooner or later.

Like this he would make sure that Potter's reputation would remain intact, and his debt would be paid in full. Of course, that didn't mean he wouldn't get his good fun out of it. After all, a whore's a whore. There was no way that Ginny would be able to restrain her lust, especially now that he had shattered the flimsy moral restriction she used to have.

In a month time, when he called her a whore she'd be squirming in anticipation.

Just like _she_ had had promised, it was only a matter of time.

He could hardly wait.

-xXx-


	5. Revelations

**Revelations**

When Ginny stumbled back home later that day, she was feeling a wreck, guilty over the things she had done and accepted to do. The fact that her body was still quivering from Draco's treatment didn't help her ease her mind.

What was happening? She couldn't understand herself anymore. It took Draco a very little effort to have her body burning like it had never done before. His touch, skilled and demanding, awoke a beast inside her, and his words, ruthless and cruel but never false, only drove her to the point of madness.

Even now, while she was a little bit more clearheaded, the way he manhandled her, degraded her, caused her womanhood to heat up. Was it really like he said? Was she really like that?

No, she couldn't accept it so easily. There had to be more going on she wasn't aware of. Maybe Draco didn't lie, but maybe he wasn't aware of some facts. To begin with the entire situation was completely crazy, and she couldn't figure out how her or her teammates ended up doing things like that the previous night.

That is… unless her teammates were in on it as well.

That made so much sense, didn't it? She had little time to ponder in detail what happened, but she recalled clearly enough that they didn't seem out of it when they were screwing those strangers. In fact they seemed more than eager to just get on their knees and be fucked by the first person who bothered to stick a cock into them.

It was insane, a nightmare that made no sense, but the overall picture was much more clear if she put it into that perspective. But what about it? Could she really approach her teammates and demand an explanation? Well of course she could, but she was afraid of the answer. This was a Pandora's box that only seemed to contain more and more nightmares. Yet, she couldn't just turn her back on it. If she wanted to have an actual grasp of the situation she needed answers.

Well, she didn't really have to ask anything, all things considered. There were other means to discover facts if one was willing to put the necessary effort into it.

With that resolution made, she went for the bedroom and retrieved Harry's invisibility cloak. Then she left the house for the place she thought most likely to find some answers.

-oOo-

She apparated just outside the wards of Clara's place, a little before sundown. She couldn't get past the protections without alerting the people inside, but if Clara got out she could follow her. Of course, that worked only if Clara didn't just floo away, or apparated right after she left the wards. Either way, she was likely up for a long wait.

Two hours went by, then three and then four. By the time the fifth hour was about to roll in, Ginny was almost ready to give up. It was then when several loud cracks announced the arrival of several hooded people, appearing just a few feet away from her. She held her breath and watched as the newcomers went through the wards and knocked at the door of Clara's house.

Ginny took the opportunity to slip by the protections as well, hoping that Clara wouldn't notice that the number of visible guests didn't exactly match up the signals from the wards. She waited with the mysterious people until Clara opened the door.

"I've been waiting you," she said cheerfully. "Come on in."

Ginny slipped inside before Clara had the chance to close the door behind her guests. She led them to the living room, a moderately large space, finely furbished where a maid dressed in the typical French uniform was waiting with a tray of drinks for everyone.

Ginny eyed the maid for a moment. She was not too tall, with short straight hair. Ginny had impression of knowing her, though she was probably being mistaken. She had no acquaintances in that business, and she would remember a maid with a skirt that short, wearing high heels and stocking. Still, Ginny was sure she had seen her before, but couldn't quite point out where.

"Make yourself at home, guys," Clara called. "I'll slip into something more comfortable while Claudine keeps you company. Claudine, dear, make sure to keep the guests entertained while I change."

"Yes, Mistress," the maid, Claudine, replied subdued.

The men got rid of their clothes, revealing common faces, none of which Ginny could recognize. They drank the drink offered by the maid, chatting idly with each other about different topics, none of the relevant to Ginny's curiosity. They seemed to be normal people having a normal night out at a friend's place. Ginny was convinced she was wasting her time until Clara returned, at which point Ginny was glad her jaw was hinged to her skull, or it might have hit the ground at the sight of what Clara wore.

The statuesque brunette, with a body toned by years of Quidditch training, had her hair done in shoulder long curls, which framed her face gorgeously if anyone bothered to look above the chocker that adorned her neck.

Ginny thought more likely that any watcher might be more interested in the black leather corset she had around her torso, which gave sustain to her supple but exposed breasts and failed to provide any cover whatsoever to her womanhood, that even at a distance was evident it was leaking juice down her tights. The figure was further enhanced by the knee-high boots with high heels that made her stand up straight like a statue carved out of stone.

"Well, everyone," she purred at her guests, "are you just going to keep on staring, or are you going to enjoy the feast?"

Her words had lifted the spell that seemed to have fallen on the present, as her guest leered and started removing their clothes while Clara patiently waited.

The fastest two of the group, now naked and with throbbing erections of respectable sizes, approached her from both sides and began laying kisses on her neck, while they both grabbed a breast each and toyed with her nipples. Clara moaned, feeling their cocks pressing against her legs from both sides. In the meantime, the rest of her guests had finished undressing as well and they now circled the trio looking for their moment to step in.

"Hmm, Claudine," she called her maid between moans, "keep the guests warm while they wait."

"Yes, Mistress," the maid answered promptly approaching the guests and dropping on her knees. Then and only then, Ginny noticed the small bulge in her skirt and put the picture together. The realization took away what little sense of reality she had left.

Claudine was actually Claude: Clara's husband.

How? Why? When? A thousand questions raced through her mind, but every thought process grinded to a halt when one man put his cock against Claude's lips and the 'man' took it in his mouth without protest, heck, even with eagerness.

"What a good little hubby you got yourself here, Clara," the man currently being sucked off said amusedly. "So very well trained and obedient."

Clara couldn't answer, not while she was sucking a cock herself while squatting with her legs spread wide apart, and so the man currently entertained by her husband just kept thrusting his hips back and forth. At the same time, Claudine was using her hands to jerk off two other dicks with enthusiasm.

This sight was so incredible that Ginny couldn't even muster a single thought. She just stood under her invisibility cloak, gaping at the unfolding scene.

Having swallowed with pleasure the first load of semen, Clara stood and leaned with her against the armrest of one of her couch, showing her shapely butt and dripping cunt to the presents. In the meantime, the men attending her maid had pushed down her blouse, revealing a pair of tiny boobs that couldn't be natural. Claudine had to have undergone some treatment, either by potions or transfiguration, to look that feminine. One wouldn't think she was a he at first glance. It didn't help that she was gulping down cocks with a passion. Was that what people called… a sissy? Yeah, sissy. The term seemed to fit the feminized man properly.

The sissy was forced to choke on the dick she was sucking until the man had finished spewing his load deep inside her throat and though his eyes were tearing up, smearing the carefully applied make up, there was no actual violence in the act. When her head was released, she didn't retreat but slowly slid off the meat rod with a carefulness that bordered on sheer devotion. No matter how Ginny looked at it, the sissy loved having that chunk of meat buried inside her.

"Stand up little faggot," one of the men who was being sucked ordered, "show us what you've got."

Obediently the sissy, _the faggot_, stood on her feet and pulled up the skirt revealing the small erected cock lying underneath, and turned around to show her butt, which was far too round and bouncy to be called manly.

"Show us your little pussy faggot, spread it for us."

And the faggot did as she was told. Bending forward a little he spread his ass apart, showing the pink hole of his asshole, then she stretched it apart with her fingers.

"That's a nice little pussy you've got yourself there, faggot. It looks to me like it wants some cock real bad. Am I right, faggot? You want us to fuck your pussy?"

"Yes, sir," the sissy replied submissively, wiggling her butt left and right. "Please fuck my boypussy with your cocks."

The trio of men surrounding the maid chuckled. "What a good little faggot you are. Hey Clara, has your husband always been like this?"

Clara, bent over the sofa with a cock in her mouth and one in her pussy, stopped sucking for a moment in order to answer, though she kept stroking and licking between words.

"No way, _slrrp_, I had to, _slrrp_, train her all, _slrrp_, by myself. She was always better, _slrrp_, at taking cocks, _slrrp_, that at giving it, _slrrp_, though."

"No kidding," he replied amusedly, "with that big clit she has she can't possibly satisfy a woman, much less a cock starved whore like you. Ain't that right faggot? But lucky for you we've got all the cock you and your wife could possibly need. Isn't that great?"

"Yes sir," the maid replied, butt still stretched open. "I'm not a real man, so I'm really glad you can keep my mistress happy in ways my little clitty never could."

"You got that right, at least," the man said as he pushed his cock at the entrance of the pretty sissy's asshole. "I guess you at least deserve to know how a real man feels like."

He pushed his cock inside, stretching the tight little asshole wide with its girth. The faggot let out a sound between a moan and a squeal, while her now free hands dung into the material of the couch she held onto with her pretty nails.

Over and over again the sissy moaned and squealed while the man behind pulled her hair like reins as he rode her ass with vigor.

Ginny couldn't comprehend how a male _– not a man –_ could look so delighted at being mocked, humiliated and used like a cheap whore. She knew there were males there were into other males, but this wasn't it, even Ginny could tell. This… faggot wanted to be humiliated, degraded and used. He – she- was completely lost in pleasure, if her face was any indication.

Ginny couldn't understand why, nor she could understand why she wasn't disturbed by this sight. Perhaps the shock had brought her past the point of being unsettled any more than this, but that didn't account for her heart racing madly in her chest, nor why she was seeing herself in the same position.

The memory of Draco's cock pounding into her was just a few hours old and it still echoed into her.

It didn't help that Clara was now sandwiched between two men, one ramming his cock into her pussy and the other roughly pounding her ass.

"Yes!" she grunted. "Yes! Fuck me deeper! Harder! I want to feel your cocks in my womb and in my stomach."

"Fuck, Clara," the man who was fucking her cunt said between grunts. "I don't think I ever seen a bigger slut than you. I can't believe that the rumor about the Holihead Harpies were cock-starved whores was actually true. Is everyone on you team like you?"

"Ah! Fuck! Yes! Yes we are! We are all whores. We love cock. We need cock. So shut up and fuck me harder."

In response the man behind her smacked her ass and pounded her harder and harder.

Ginny stared. She watched as Clara moaned and squirmed under the intense care of the men currently violating her holes. Ginny watched but she didn't understand.

Why. Why now of all times did Clara look like this? She was positively radiant, beautiful even from another woman's standpoint. Her face was never so alight, not even after winning a difficult match. Was this really how Clara was? Her actual nature? The hidden nature of all the other girls on the team too?

Ginny's own nature as well?

The redhead fled. With the cover of her cloak she run away from the room and out of the house. She run and run and run, until she didn't know where she was anymore. Then, calming herself just a little, she apparated away.

However, no matter how far she went, she couldn't escape her renewed doubts, nor the intense heat that was now again plaguing the core of her womanhood. No matter where she hid, the viscous trail of fluids down her tights would haunt her everywhere.

-xXx-

Soooo here's the new chapter. I hope you all liked reading it as much as I did writing it. It's been a long time since the last update, but I have been very busy over the holidays.

That said, I wish to thank all those who supported me until now, as well as address those who asked me how I could write a story such as this, where bad things happens to good people. Well, the answer is simple: _I like it. _Some people may call me, sick, deviant or pervert and they'd be correct. However I love who I am and what I write, and so do many other. I love writing about good people being twisted by lust and sex. After all, there is nothing better but to watch heroes fall, isn't it?

Now, I know this story is out of parameters for this site, so in case this story is ever taken down by the admins you can find it on my AdultFanfiction Page, along with my other stories. You can find the link in my profile, or just google Thedarkwonker.

I'll be waiting for your feedback, so don't leave me hanging.

Bye

XO


End file.
